


What Oliver Chose

by Jaydeemz



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coliver Week 2014, Day 3: Coliver + music, M/M, Probably the corniest I've ever written, THIS IS TOO MUCH FLUFF, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/pseuds/Jaydeemz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver only picked the song for their first dance, but it's Connor's favourite part of the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Oliver Chose

Connor doubted that the guilt would ever fully go away, but it wasn't choking him anymore. It was just there, gnawing at his chest and putting a bit of a damper on his mood. Nevertheless, he honestly hadn't expected to feel any different after uttering a few rehearsed words and wearing a new piece of jewelry, but... he did. 

So did his boyfriend -- husband, he reminded himself sharply as he watched Oliver laugh at something Asher was telling the crowd. His eyes then sought Connor's and he immediately flushed upon seeing how intently his lover was looking at him. Both felt different after saying their vows, and Connor allowed himself the pleasure of basking a bit in the joy he was entitled to feel on that special day.

Connor leaned over and whispered something deliciously seductive about his plans for their wedding night in Oliver's ear. He didn't hear the chuckles in the crowd when Oliver blushed, or the catcalls that came from his old boarding school buddies, but he did tune in to Oliver's breathless, embarrassed laugh. God, he was beautiful.

It was chilly for a summer night, and although they had paid for the reception hall and the balcony, everyone had crowded inside to ward off the chill of the incoming evening. Connor found himself hearing the "it's cold outside -- thank God for the open bar" comment on more than one occasion when he entered the hall with Oliver just before supper had started. It had lost its novelty after the fourth time he'd heard it.

Now, the supper was over, and Connor again tuned out the speeches -- although it was his new mother-in-law and he really should be paying attention to that one -- to scan the crowd. As soon as he'd declared it an open bar, after teasing Oliver that it was such a big commitment that he wanted people to forget he had even done the jump, the crowd's attention had drastically shifted from them. It had become a big party, and Connor wasn't too sure how he felt about the entire ordeal.

He wanted them to be thoroughly celebrated -- Oliver deserved the best, biggest party in the world, and they could afford it. So Connor had let himself get pulled in his wedding planner's own dreams of majestic venues and pristine white tablecloths with expensive flowers he never would see again. They also had hundreds of guests, half of whom Connor didn't even have the slightest clue of their identity. It was a beautiful wedding ceremony and reception.

Deep down, he felt guilty about this. He wondered if Oliver might've wanted a small, intimate wedding with only a few close family members and friends. Oliver had, of course, kindly agreed to most of Connor's excited plans, delighted that he'd accepted Oliver's quiet, romantic proposal in a city park.

He assumed that the speech ended much sooner than it should've, since most people were drunk already and spoke over the meek woman. Connor felt a sharp disappointment slice through him as he heard Oliver tell his mother he loved her after thanking her profusely for the kind wishes. Connor faked a smile and accepted the kiss on the cheek when she approached him. 

"Connor!" He jumped a bit at his wedding planner's scathing snap. "You need to snap out of it or the pictures will look awful." He barely heard her continue to babble as she began to fuss over his clothes. She unknotted his tie, which had been askew since the moment Oliver had grabbed him by the collar to kiss him after their photography session, but didn't have time to offer to redo it. 

It was Oliver's confident hands that redid the knot and Connor let himself be lost in Oliver's words as his husband murmured about how incredibly handsome he was. The wedding planner had left and was now whispering urgently with the DJ. Connor just smiled back, unable to return the compliments although he would have fully meant every single one of them, due to the regret choking him. 

"It'll be our first dance, soon," Oliver reminded him as he finished knotting the silvery blue tie. He let his hands drag down Connor's chest before the lawyer reached up to intertwine their fingers, briefly squeezing them. In one sweeping motion, he then moved his arms to surround Oliver's waist, pulled him closer, and kissed him deeply. Oliver kissed him back with a happy smile, then moaned breathily when Connor licked his way into his mouth; his hands ran over Connor's chest again to knot around his shoulders, pulling him in a comforting embrace. No one even noticed.

Oliver pulled away first, but it was Connor who had the next reaction. He took Oliver's hand in his once more and made a sign to his DJ to go ahead with the plans, but instead of heading to the middle of the crowded dance hall, he stepped outside in the chilly air.

The balcony was completely deserted, but the outside speakers still began to play the music they had chosen to accompany their first dance as husbands. 

"I'm sorry," Connor blurted out. "You deserved better, tonight."

"Don't be, Con. You had no way of knowing that all these people would show up." Somehow, Oliver was still grinning, and the look was like a balm for Connor's guilt. 

The melody swirled around them and Connor finally smiled back. He offered a hand, which Oliver took elegantly, and Connor placed his other palm on Oliver's rib cage. However, Oliver's arm wrapped around his back and he pulled his husband as close as he could, and Connor was happily forced to embrace Oliver -- it was a much more comfortable way to dance. Although the air was cool and bit at his exposed skin, Oliver's body was warm and inviting, and Connor sighed as they leaned into one another.

They shared a kiss as they swayed to the music. It was a piano rendition of Oliver's favourite tune, the one favour he had begged of Connor. Connor could choose every single detail, but Oliver wanted to pick their song.

Connor smiled, his face muffled in the crook of Oliver's slender neck as they swayed. The only detail that Oliver had insisted upon had ended up being Connor's favourite moment of the evening. He pulled back briefly and they kissed, long and slow, as they moved together. When they pulled back, they pressed their foreheads together, and Connor closed his eyes as he lost himself in the perfection of listening to the melody while wrapped in Oliver's embrace. They had brought their tangled fingers closer, making the dance more intimate than it previously had been. 

Toward the end of the song, Oliver moved to drop a kiss on his forehead. Connor lazily blinked his eyes open in response, smiling at his husband before he realized they weren't alone any longer. The couple continued to dance as close friends and family silently surrounded them, some smiling through tears. Connor even found himself winking at a silently weeping Michaela, who looked away at Connor's other work colleagues. Inside, the party raged, but Connor wouldn't have left the balcony for anything in the world.

Connor and Oliver shared a long kiss among warm applause once the music played its last note.


End file.
